Le paopou
by Shini06
Summary: Shonen ai ! RikuxSora ! Riku et Sora sont sur l'île à paopous. Mimi mais un peu angst à la fin. Séquelle mise à jour!


Auteur: Shini06

Genre: Yaoi, un peu triste

Couple: Riku x Sora

Source: Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: Ben non ! Les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs ! Dommage...

Note: Ceci est une version révisée…

Le Paopou

Sora courait à travers Destiny Island, son bâton à la main. Il ralentit sa course en traversant le pont qui menait à l'arbre à paopou. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et le ciel était devenu une palette de couleurs orange et rouge, avec un soupçon de jaune. Le bleu cobalt de la mer se mélangeant délicieusement à ce festival de couleurs.

Le garçon brun s'arrêta à deux pas de l'arbre produisant ces fruits si étranges, aux formes d'étoiles, jaunes. Sur le tronc de cet arbre se trouvait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année avec une chevelure qui tombait jusqu'à sa nuque. Il avait des cheveux couleur argent qui virevoltaient au gré du vent. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et fixa Sora de ses yeux bleu-vert, deux abîmes profonds tels que la mer.

Riku était tout simplement magnifique avec ses cheveux flottants dans l'air et ce coucher de soleil derrière lui. Il sourit au brun et retourna à sa contemplation. L'île de l'arbre à paopou était parfaite pour observer les levers et couchers du soleil, ou tout simplement le ciel sombre et ses étoiles scintillantes à la tombée de la nuit. Elle était juste un îlot perdu, relié par un pont en bois de l'île principale. Etrangement, peu de gens y venaient, ce qui était dommage car ils rataient de magnifiques spectacles.

Le maître de la keyblade s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté de son ami d'enfance de toujours. Il posa son bâton à côté et contempla également le coucher de soleil. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il voyait avec Riku, mais cela l'émerveillait toujours autant, à chaque fois. Le soleil sombra lentement dans les profondeurs infinies de la mer et les étoiles s'allumèrent, une à une, presque timidement. Ce fut la nuit à présent. Le jour et la nuit, cycle infini et répétitif, tout comme la vie et la mort. Chaque chose a besoin de son opposé, ou elle ne pourrait exister, ou alors perdrait de sa valeur.

L'argenté ferma les yeux, profitant de la brise légère et fraîche du soir. Sora et lui n'avaient dit mot mais cela était normal. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le garçon et rouvrit ses prunelles. Il se leva lentement et observa Sora qui lui fit un sourire plein de dents. Riku grimpa le long du tronc d'arbre à paopou avec agilité et en décrocha un.

Il remit pied à terre sur le sable fin et observa le fruit jaune dans sa main. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se mette finalement à parler.

- Tu connais bien la légende, n'est-ce pas Sora ? On dit que si deux personnes partagent un paopou, leurs destins sont liés à jamais, même au travers des épreuves les plus difficiles, même au travers de la mort...

Sora hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Tout le monde sur Destiny Island connaissait cette légende et les couples venaient partager ce fruit si mystique après leur union. Pour ce qui était du vrai et du faux, personne ne s'était prononcé dessus, mais les humains avaient toujours besoin de se raccrocher aux choses qui les dépassent pour ainsi donner un sens à leur vie.

- Dis Riku, tu as déjà partagé un paopou ? Quel goût ça a ?

Riku laissa glisser ses yeux de l'étrange fruit en forme d'étoile pour rencontrer deux abysses bleu cristal. Les yeux de Sora étaient un gouffre sans fin dans lequel Riku se noyait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait son regard. Ils étaient porteur de tellement d'innocence et de naïveté…

- Je n'en ai jamais mangé, mais j'aimerais savoir le goût que ça a.

Sora fut étonné. Riku était si populaire auprès des filles qu'il croyait qu'il en aurait déjà partagé un avec une fille, au moins une fois. Mais il se rappela que celui-ci restait plus avec lui qu'avec d'autres, mis à part peut-être Kairi. Leur cercle à trois était d'ailleurs assez fermé et étroit, bien qu'ils acceptaient les autres habitants de l'île, comme Tidus, Wakka ou encore Selphie.

- Tu as envie d'essayer Sora ?

- Huh ?

Sora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fixa le dos de Riku. Avait-il rêvé ? Sûrement, l'adolescent ne le regardait même pas. Il soupira légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il avait rêvé, le garçon le plus désiré de l'île ne devait certainement pas avoir envie de partager un paopou avec lui. Il voulait sûrement le partager avec Kairi, mais pas lui, Sora. Après tout, il était un garçon. Il n'aurait jamais sa chance avec son meilleur ami, même s'il se faisait une opération, et il n'était pas désespéré à ce point-là tout de même.

- Alors ?

L'argenté se retourna avec un visage un peu tendu vers Sora. Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-il encore en train de faire un de ces nombreux rêves où Riku et lui partageaient un paopou et faisaient bien d'autres choses encore. Le jeune homme fut déçu mais se reprit rapidement, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du brun, qui semblait avoir un air surprit, peut-être même choqué. Et voilà, il aurait gâché sa superbe amitié avec lui, en voulant l'approfondir.

- Bah, je suppose que tu préfères le partager avec Kairi...

Il se retourna pour cacher ses yeux peinés et lança le paopou à Sora qui l'attrapa. Riku inspira longuement et calma petit à petit ses émotions. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour penser que Sora partageait ses sentiments ? Le brun devait sûrement être dégoûté par Riku de savoir que son ami d'enfance avait des sentiments plus profonds que l'amitié pour lui, et qui plus est que ce soit un garçon comme lui...

Il entendit le brun se lever et s'approcher de lui. Sûrement pour lui crier dessus. Il ferma les yeux, attendant son châtiment, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Il ouvrit un œil d'un air incertain et vit Sora qui souriait de son sourire plein de dents. Le jeune garçon resta sous le choc quelques instants et ouvrit les deux yeux. Son esprit se serait-il remit à rêver ?

Sora mordit dans le fruit juteux qu'était le paopou et en mangea la moitié. Il fit ensuite avaler de force l'autre moitié du fruit à Riku qui était toujours sous le choc, et d'ailleurs failli mourir de suffocation. Il finit par mâcher lentement le fruit jaune et l'avaler. Sora lui sourit chaleureusement, prenant sa main dans la sienne, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

- A présent, nous sommes liés à jamais !

Sora ramassa son bâton et s'enfuit en riant. Riku cligna des yeux, puis il sourit machiavéliquement. Il se mit à la poursuite de Sora...

Le maître de la Keyblade serra les poings. Il était assis sur un lit, dans une pièce sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés ne laissant passer aucun rai de lumière. Et Sora craqua. Il pleura doucement, en silence, seul dans sa peine. Donald et Dingo étaient de l'autre côté de la porte et ils se regardèrent avec un regard triste mutuellement, ne sachant que faire pour réconforter le jeune homme, totalement anéanti par la perte d'un être si cher à se yeux.

De fines gouttes de cristal tombèrent sur les cuisses de Sora. D'autre s'en suivirent jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus assez d'eau à faire tomber. Il pleura toute sa peine ce soir là car il n'avait su garder et protéger cette personne, la laissant de l'autre côté de cette porte. Le brun aurait du réfléchir plus vite et l'emmener avec lui, mais c'est justement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait qu'il se retrouvait à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se trouvait pathétique ainsi, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était ses sentiments, et personne ne pouvait comprendre sa souffrance, chaque individu ayant une perception différente de la douleur.

_« Tu connais bien la légende, n'est-ce pas Sora ? On dit que si deux personnes partagent un paopou, leurs destins sont liés à jamais, même au travers des épreuves les plus difficiles, même au travers de la mort... »_

- Riku... Je jure que je te retrouverai, qu'importe le prix...

FIN

Ah ben voilà ! Je sais pas s'il va y avoir une séquelle mais bon... On verra bien hein ?


End file.
